Couch Surfing
by Oro-han
Summary: Takes place in their high school days, Noctis notes that Prompto never seems to want to go home, which is fine because he likes having someone to play video games with around.


Prompto never mentioned his home life, which was fine with Noctis because he didn't particularly like talking about what it was like at the castle, or having a King for a dad. It seemed they had this nice little understanding about not asking about it and not talking about it from the start.

Besides, if Prompto had anything shady in his background he was pretty sure Ignis would have either told him about it, or that Prompto would have just quietly disappeared never to be seen again. The perks of being royalty or something. However, since neither of those things had happened, there was nothing to worry about, and no need to bring it up.

There comes a point when things begin to fit together though, after little clues begin to pop up here and there. Things that at first Noctis had shrugged off, but in hindsight pointed to a certain conclusion. Not that it particularly mattered one way or another, but some things make more sense when you look at all the evidence.

* * *

Prompto and Noctis had been friends for a little over two weeks at this point, but it already felt like they'd known each other for years. Hanging out pretty much constantly since their "first" meeting.

Empty bottles and cans of soda and energy drinks covered the coffee table, with snack wrappers littered between and scattered on the floor. The dark living room had become grey with early morning light peeking around the curtains.

"No, no, no!" Prompto dropped his controller, "Dammit, why is this boss so hard?"

Noctis snatched the controller from the couch, re-loading the fight. "Maybe you just suck?"

Prompto yawned, covering his mouth with a fist, eyes watering from the force of it. "Maybe I'm just tired?"

Noctis caught the yawn, his own jaw stretching wide, the sounds of battle and the hero dying came from the television. "What the hell? What time is it?"

Prompto checked his cell phone, "It's after five. We were up all night and still didn't beat this stupid game."

"Screw this," Noctis tossed the controller onto the coffee table, sending some of the trash scattering to the floor. "I'll beat it later."

"Sounds good to me." The words were barely intelligible around another yawn. "Can I crash on your couch though? Trains don't start running for another hour."

"Yeah, sure." Noctis waved a hand dismissively, "I'll grab you an extra blanket."

* * *

"Staying for dinner again, Prompto?" Ignis asked as he walked into the apartment, where Noctis and Prompto sat at the table actually doing homework for a change.

"Hey Iggy," Prompto waved without looking up from his textbook. "Yeah, I'll be sticking around, if you don't mind?"

"Not at all, since this is the fifth time this week, I expected as much." He began unpacking the groceries he had brought with him onto the kitchen counter. "As long as the two of you finish your homework before dinner, I see no problems."

"Sweet, thanks." Prompto looked up and flashed Ignis a smile. "You cook _way_ better than I do."

"I appreciate the compliment, such as it is." Ignis said flatly, as he rolled up his sleeves and tied an apron around his waist. "Would you like me to pack you a lunch as well?"

"Really, you would do that?" Prompto half jumped out of his seat. "Dude, that would be amazing."

"Prompt, can you sit down and shut up, we have a test tomorrow." Noctis grabbed Prompto's arm and pulled him back into the chair.

"Right, sorry."

* * *

Noctis blindly reached out from under his blankets and grabbed the offending cellphone, pulling it back into the relatively safe confines of his cocoon. "Yeah?"

"Hey, Noct." Prompto's too cheery voice came over the line.

Noctis rubbed his free hand over his face and through this tangled hair, trying to wake up. "What time is it?"

"Dude, it's after noon, are you still sleeping?" He laughed loudly, causing Noctis to flinch and pull the phone away from his ear.

"I guess I'm up now." With a groan he threw the blankets off of him, a tangled lump at the foot of his bed, and swung his feet to the floor. He would need at least ten minutes of sitting there contemplating life before he was actually awake. "What's up?"

"I've been looking everywhere for my jacket, you know the one with the patch on the sleeve, and I was wondering if I left it at your place?"

Noctis thought about it for a second, "Mmm, yeah, I think Ignis washed it with the rest of the laundry." He yawned. "He probably put it with your other stuff."

"Okay, cool, I'll swing by in a bit to grab it. Bye."

"Bye." The call disconnected and Noctis began his day.

(break)

"Prompto, you staying over again?" Gladiolus greeted as he followed Ignis into the apartment, though it was more a statement of fact than a question.

"Yup." Prompto didn't look away from the television, shoulders jerking back and forth with the movement of his character, brows furrowed in concentration.

"I would say that, at this point, he lives here and visits the other residence." Ignis stated, completely unbothered by it.

"Noct, you gonna let this bum sleep on your couch forever?" Gladiolus asked jokingly, kicking off his shoes and walking over to see if he could join the game.

"I don't care." Noctis was leaned forward intently, thumbs mashing buttons on his controller with soft clacks.

"What about you, Prompt, is it okay for you to be over here this much?" Ignis shook his head at Gladio's line of questioning, but he was ignored. "Don't your parents care?"

"Nah, it's fine." Prompto answered only half paying attention. "Ha!" He jumped up. "I win again."

Noctis punched him in the arm. "Best four out of five." He demanded.

Gladio picked up the third controller, registering his character. "I want in on this."

* * *

Prompto did practically live at his house. He had several pairs of shoes, extra clothes, his own pillow, and a toothbrush in the bathroom. Noctis didn't care, because it was nice to have someone around to play games with, and Ignis never said anything, probably because Prompto helped him clean up.

Gladiolus just made fun of them for it, but Noctis didn't particularly care what he had to say on the subject. He didn't see anything wrong with his friend staying on his couch, even if it was six out of seven days a week most of the time.

Noct did notice though, after that last time, that Gladio didn't ask about Prompto's parents anymore, and that he was inviting Prompto to come and train with them more often. Putting it all together it was pretty obvious that Prompto didn't want to go home, and that the other two were more than okay with it.

So, Prompto's home life sucked. With no mention of parents or family once ever, it was pretty clear that they didn't exist or they didn't care. Not that it mattered to Noctis, because Prompto seemed happy enough when they were hanging out together.

He wasn't going to ask about it though, because if Prompto wanted to talk about it he would, and Noctis didn't need to know Prompto's deepest darkest secrets to be his friend. Things were fine just the way they were.


End file.
